


Everything

by prettydamnlame



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettydamnlame/pseuds/prettydamnlame
Summary: Josh feels as if he owes his best friend everything, but Tyler knows there's no debt to be paid. Josh saved his life; he shook him awake.





	

It was in moments like this, when the tour bus rolled along an uninhabited stretch of interstate highway in the dead of night and everyone inside it was asleep bar the dutiful crew driver, it was apparent to him the most. Josh owed Tyler everything.

The drummer felt as if he could spend the rest of his life thanking his bandmate for taking him along on this ride with him, for making him the second half of Twenty One Pilots, and it would never be enough to express the depth of gratitude he felt.

Dimly, he heard a quiet huff and the sound of Tyler rolling over to his other side in the bunk above his.

Josh snaked his hand up, around and into the bunk above, groping blindly for his best friend in the darkness. “You still awake?”

“Yeah,” Tyler’s reply was quiet as he rolled back over, shoulder brushing against Josh’s hand before grabbing the drummer’s hand with his own and squeezing. “You okay down there?”

“Just thinking,” Josh replied shortly, more clippedly then he had meant to.

Wordlessly, Tyler tugged Josh’s hand a little, the usual silent invitation: _if you can’t sleep on your own, come sleep with me_.

Moments later, Josh was pushing himself noiselessly out of his bunk and then heaving himself up into Tyler’s.

The singer moved as far back into the tiny space as possible to allow space for his best friend.

“Thanks,” Josh murmured gratefully as Tyler pulled the thin comforter he slept under over Josh as he settled beside him.

“No worries,” Tyler replied, giving the drummer a tired smile.

They lay face-to-face in the bunk.

“ _Thanks_ ,” the drummer repeated, a little more fervently than last time.

In the dim light of the bunk, Tyler gave his best friend a quizzical look.

“I know you don’t like me saying this, but… thankyou,” the words stumbled out of Josh’s mouth, tripping over his tongue in an effort to make themselves heard. “For all of this. For everything. You’ve given me everything.”

“Josh… ” Tyler replied, slowly, purposefully, his breath warm on Josh’s face. “Before you… none of this was _any_ thing. Not really.” A heavy pause in the small space between them.

“I mean, it might’ve gone _some_ where… perhaps… _maybe_ ,” Tyler’s voice trailed off as he shrugged underneath the comforter pulled over both their bodies. “But it wouldn’t’ve gone the way it has gone, with you as part of it. And I couldn’t _dream_ of any other way I would’ve wanted this to go.”

A white, toothy smile flashed at the drummer in the darkness. “There’s no one else that could’ve done this with me, Josh.” There was yet another pause, longer this time, and Josh thought the singer might have fallen asleep, but then a few beats later: “Literally. No one else.”

Josh could feel the heat in his face and he knew he was flushed with feeling from Tyler’s words.

“This is gonna - ” the drummer felt the corners of his lips curl into a grin - “gonna sound really dramatic, but I’m so glad I met you, Ty.”

“ _Everything_ you say sounds dramatic, Jishwa,” Tyler teased, voice slurred with sleepiness, tapping his best friend’s feet with his own down the other end of the bunk. “But I feel the same. I remember… when we first started becoming friends… ”

Tyler’s voice turned into an unbidden, melodious hum, lilting up and down, as the singer ruminated over how best to express how he had felt all those years ago, and still felt.

“I knew... I’d found someone I could share this with. Who believed in this... in me… more then I did, sometimes. _You shook me awake_. You were…” a gentle yawn. “You _still_ are. You… and me… will always be… ”

“ _Always_ ,” Josh repeated through a thick haze of sleep, angling his head slightly lower on the pillow beneath them so his forehead could rest in the hollow of Tyler’s neck.

Tyler let out another happy hum, moving one hand to rest around the base of Josh’s neck, eyes fluttering closed finally.

Their breathing was in sync.

They slept.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love them so much.


End file.
